Born in A Flame
by mystjade
Summary: Angel gained his soul through other means. That alone is enough to change everything. AU BA.
1. Not what you think

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.

AU: Some things are different, some are not. You can figure it out. Throw most of the cannon out of the window through.

Authors Note: I will worn you that there will be, unconventional pairings (No slash though). While Buffy and Angel are the real focus, early on that will not be the case. There will be death, mayhem, and destruction. Also I know I have yet to finish one of my BA stories. It's been a year. I have tried going back, I just can't. If anyone else wants to complete it, its theirs (although do tell me so I can read it). I will even give them the outline, but they of course have the option to ignore it.

Reviews: Please?

Buffy POV;

After a while it almost becomes a routine. Nothing new, nothing special. Like any other job, it becomes little more then that

Jab, punch, thrust, slice, Just part of the routine. Nothing-glamorous there. Innless cuts and the occasional near death experience are glamorous.

That's not what my last boyfriend said, as his fingertip's glided over my scars one morning. He decided that night sleeping in fear for my life was the last. He was out. He didn't care that he was one of the few reasons left that I still feared for my own life.

I jumped up, and heel kicked a vampire in the face. He groaned, which was vaguely amusing Seconds later he was gone, a wooden stake through a dead heart.

There was someone behind me still. I couldn't feel breath on my neck, so that meant he probably didn't breath. I didn't even bother turning a round, I just stabbed behind me, and I felt his presence vanish.

Sure I was just going through the motions. but I was doing my job, better then I had ever had before, so I wouldn't dwell on it. I did one final search of the graveyard, then noticing the sun packing over the far distant horizon, I stumbled home, tumbled into bed, and stars in my eyes fell asleep.

I woke up, as one eventually does. I could still feel bruises deepening on my back. Silk sheets are soft but not that soft. I through them off, and stepped on to the sumptuous carpet.

I needed coffee. It was that kind of morning. I glanced at my bedside alarm clock that was flashing 1:03 on its LED screen. Damn I guess it was that kind of afternoon there.

After a warm bubble bath, and a several changes in clothes, I stumbled downstairs. Alfred already had a steaming plate, of eggs bacon, and French toast prepared for me, and set out on the table.

His back was turned to me when I entered, but I could see him pouring the coffee and adding one teaspoon of sugar for good measure.

"Ah, mistress Buffy, You are awake"

I gestured to the beautifully prepared food, as I set down. "You didn't need my presence to tell you that"

"Indeed I did not," Alfred said with a trademarked glimmer in his eye.

He handed me the newspaper as I Pushed a second huge piece of egg and French toast into my mouth.

"Apparently you did good "

I glanced down at the paper getting a droplet of egg yoke on it in the process.

There on the third page (as usual) was a picture of me, fighting the vampire with the backhanded thrust.

Huh, I must be getting used to the paparazzi presence, I didn't even notice them last night. Yet this picture was obvious evidence that they were indeed there. Not that I cared. It was part of my job as slayer to be in the public eye. It paid for all this, Alfred, the mansion, and the cars the bikes the occasional over priced vacation. The slayer before me. Harmony I think her name was started all this. I was given the choice. Either takes up the mantle publicly, or secretly. No offence, but would you pass up a mansion, a butler, cars, and a get out of class free pass, if you could?

Of course I had made that decision when I was 14, 5 years ago now. So much had changed. For one I had never expected to live this long in the first place, why should I no other slayer had.

TBC. . . .

Next chapter, and an angel


	2. Your lips that free me

Thanks to Natural Buff buff, michebabyblue, Ghostwriter, ka-mia2286(It's been so long! Good to see your still here!), angelfan86, for reviewing! While Alfred is indeed from batman, I hate to disappoint but this is not a batman/Buffy cross over, it has some batman themes, and maybe even a few of the characters (I haven't decided how many yet) it is not a straight up crossover. I am planning that for next time ;) ) I have a habit of lifting subject matters, and characters, and themes from other shows as a deliberate homage. I have done this with Angel and Alias, Alias and Buffy, and lost and Alias, introducing Stargate and Alias characters in one of these homage's. It's just me playing in a fictional universe. I already have the first chapter of a batman/buffy fanfic started. It should be out soon.

Warning - In this Chapter one of our hero's will be revealed to be in a relastionship with someone else - Do Not Panic ;)

Angel POV

The office was quite. I liked it that way. Even it wasn't the best way to make money. But that's fine. I don't need much. Willow, is smart enough to get us what we need through other means. Some are Legal, others. . . not so much.

I get up from my desk and go downstairs, too clean weapons from last night.

That's when something rang. Naturally I jumped. Then I realized it was just my cell phone, which Willow assured me was completely innocent. I wasn't so sure about that. But I have trusted her every step of the way for thirty years now and I wasn't about to start doubting her over a piece of plastic.

"Willow?" I shouted into the phone. It couldn't be anyone else she was the only one who had my number. I hoped. Gunn might, now that I thought about it, or Wesley.

"Angel, not quite so loud"

"Oh" I said duly reprimanded.

"You know the bookstore down on Fifth Street, The Magic shop"

"By the vale sewer?'

Willow laughed, even after all this time occasional evidence of my vampiric thinking process still amused her to no end.

"Yes, that one. Any way's I have news, the owner found out this morning that there is a new big bad in town. I sighed, what 'news' was she going to tell me next? That wars kill? That cars run on gas?

"Anything more specific would be helpful? Is he large? Does he bleed? And more importantly can he be killed?

"Of course he bleeds . . . . Maybe not blood but that's a whole other story, and hopefully he can be killed"

"So what kind of daemon is he?" I noticed the angry undertones in my voice only after I made the short remark.

"Nothing I have read about before"

"Really?" Now that shocked me. Could feel Willow smile on the other end of the line, She had heard the compliment implicit in the one word.

"Actually he looks like a man, a priest to be exact."

"Oh?"

"Yes he killed the owner, Giles two daughters this morning. Just came in and snapped their neck's"

Chills went up my spine, attacking innocents was never a good sign, but unfortunately it did not automatically make on a demon.

"Are you sure he's a demon. I hate to say it, but there are some bad people is the world Willow"

"Giles shot him n the chest 5 times, with a sawed of shotgun, the guy just stood there grinning."

"Did he attack Giles?"

"Nope,"

So did he attack the girls specifically? Why? Because they were innocents?

"It get's worse"

It always does "what?"

Five other girls and one guy where killed this morning. All by a priest."

"Just this morning?"

"Yes"

"Any signs of him befog that"

"Not as far as I know"

Must be new in town, I thought as I begin to clean the gook off my sword. Trying not to smell it's far from pleasing aroma.

"So did anything happen last night? Willow asked. She had left before I had gotten in, as I got stuck in the tunnel between main, and Broadway. After a freak flood

"Nothing much"

"Don't downplay it" Willow said. I could here her starting up the car on the other end of the line.

I slayed some demon's that were gunning straight towards Buffy"

"Per usual"

I smiled "Then I punched a paparazzi who was taking a far too intimate breast shot"

Willow, laughed on the other side of the phone, reassuring safe" Well that's above and beyond the line of duty. I still can't believe she's never discovered what your up to, her garden angel."

I smiled, Buffy had never caught on. I could be sneacky, and she was cocky enough to assume that the few vampires that she delt with, were the real problem. She had only had to deal with two demons in her life because of me. I was that good. But only because I had been that bad.

"See you in a few" I said, hanging up the phone. And polishing of the sword at the same time.

I had to remember I wasn't always who I am now. 75 years ago I was evil with a capitol E. I didn't care, I was immortal, and as far as I was concerned I had that right.

Then I killed a slayer. It wasn't that hard. Took less then five minutes. Of course it wasn't killing the slayer, tat returned my soul, my conscious to me, it was drinking her blood. It was good blood, clean blood, the best ever had. Pure and blessed.

I don't know exactly how it worked, but since that day I have been racked with guilt, from what I have done. My soul was returned to me. The details involved are fuzzy even to me. But after a year with the soul doing nothing but eating rat's (not one of my wiser culinary choices I realize now). When one day TPTB spoke to me, and told what I was to do for the rest of my life.

To make up for killing a slayer I had to protect the rest. For 74 years that is what my duty had been. I walk back up the stairs, locking the cellar door behind me. I couldn't afford the kid getting in there probably slice his own toes off.

He was still at school though. For another hour according the oak wall clock.

The phone rang again and this time it was Wesley, apparently Willow had already brought him up to date. Wesley is the only one of our crew that is in regular contact with Buffy. In fact he's her "watcher". Not that she lets him watch much. And because we regularly take care of the demons, research isn't needed the same way. By her anyways, we on the other hand value it highly. Apparently he was planning to tell her about this one . . . against my wishes. It isn't one I can handle on my lonesome according to him. He's going to tell Buffy, none of the details, nothing about me but about the priest. We hung up, agreeing in the loosest since of the word.

Willow came in through the front door key's jingling. The light glint's off her hair and I am reminded of how beautiful she is, from her hair to her footsteps, and her fingerprint's. Even just shy of fifty, she is better looking then post runway models in a causally glamorous way's. Even before she has a chance to turn towards me, I place my hands around her waist and draw her close to me. Pressing her body close to mine. She tilt's her head to the right and kisses, me.

TBC. .. . Don't worry Buffy and Angel will meet soon, even by the next chapter things are starting to change. I still in my heart of heart's like Willow and Angel together though. Just not as much as B/A!

Please Review. . A long chapter deserves long reviews right?


	3. Past and Pending

Authors Note: Thank you all my Reviewers, Ghostwriter (thanks for the tip, I fixed it) Arica, Princess of Rivendel, natural buff buff (Glad you liked the pairing, I have half 'shipped' them once before in "Where do we go from here" If you want to check it out), Biker Brat, and ka-mia2286( you do know my writing now ;) don't you).

Oh, and a word of warning (ignore this if your one of the five individuals mentioned above), I have been abandoning fic's lately because no one seemed interested, only to log in and find them out peoples story alert's, C2's, and favorites lists. If People do not review me I generally don't update even when I have more chapters, as I have no real motivation, and I never know if they really like it if they don't review. I can understand people on my authors alerts list who haven't reviewed in a while either because they left the fan fiction universe (I owe a couple of people on my list back reviews), or because I fandom jump, left and right. But some people have been on my authors list for two years now, and never reviewed. Please, please, review! I am putting in my time and effort in here.

**Willow POV**

We may have been together since I turned 18, but every time we kiss, its fresh. 29 years of being in a relationship and 25 years of marriage and we were still fresh. That's when Conner walks in. He always has the worst since of timing; I blame his father for that.

Connors presence doesn't bother me, it's his friend (standing consciously beside him) that does. There are enough rumors and speculation circulating about Angel and I as it is. We shouldn't have to deal with any more. It's hard enough because of the age difference. Angel look's about 25, and I look my age. Then there is the fact that he doesn't go out much during the day (for obvious reasons), and the injuries both of us occasionally received from demons. Strange noises and spells.

We turn towards both of our observers as Conner begins to speak. "Mom can you drive Trevor home? His mom got busy at work"

Could I say No to my 9-year-old son with his impishly perfect face? "Of course." I grabbed the keys I had just set down seconds before, I ushered the boys out the door first so we could grab one last kiss. When we had first guess that the hormones of a teenage boy rested in that broody, eternal shell.

"Mommmmmmmm . . . " Conner said peeking back in

"Connnnnnnnnnerrrrrrrrr" I replied pushing him back out the door, this time with me directly behind him.

We all piled into the convertible. And I asked Trevor for directions, thinking about the fact that even the kiss with Angel (goods as it was), hinted at worry. I knew what it was about. The priest.

**Wesley's POV**.

I often get tips from the concerned public. Most are anything but helpful. They are people whining about their neighbor who they are sere is a demon based purely on smell. I keep telling them that's not how it works. So I picked up my general info line reluctantly. On the other side instead of the usual whiney nagging housewives voice, was that of as teenager. They where screaming,

"Calm down" I said into the line

"A priest just killed my sister, and he's at my door, and, and, and. . . ... "There was a long spiel of semi coherent blabbering the jest of it was, there was no way they could be calm.

"Where are you?"

"353, south view.  
"We will be there"

I kept her on that line, so even if it was just dead air she could have someone to talk to. I then picked up the phone next to me and dialed Buffy, told her the deal, then because I couldn't get through to angel I rang up willow.

**Willows POV**

I was just pulling into Trevor's driveway when my Cell phones range. I picked it up

"Hello"

"The priest just killed another girl and is trying to kill her sister"

"What? Where"

"3533 South view""

That was one road over. I didn't even bother telling Wesley what I was planning to do. I just hung up the phone, asked if Conner could stay there for 5 minutes wile I ran and errand.

I drove away as fast as I could, one hand on the steering wheel the other grabbing at the weapons lost or abandoned in the car. A cross, just in case, a machete (everyone loves a good machete, a gun, ad several knives.

When I arrived at the house the door was open. I ran in. Gun pointed out, swords around my waist prepared, I thought. But the body in the entry way took me back; the screams (apparently from the kitchen,) pushed me forward.

In and fast, I arrived there second to late, the priest immaculate dresses, was there his hands with manicured fingernails. Gripping her neck, at an angle that made it clear not air could go through. He noticed me right away, his eyes beautiful, but sly. He was not shocked not bothered by my presence. Keep in mind that at this point I had a gun pointed at his forehead.

I shot him twice then. He didn't even wobble. He just kind of smiled, and spoke, in an almost colloquial way. "What's wrong sweetie? You didn't expect those bullet's to hurt me?" he laughed at the end of the sentence.

At this point I threw two knifes at him. None of it helped he just came closer to me. Gripping his arms around me, without any of the tenderness a normal hug contains.

**Buffy POV.**

I Drove up to the house mildly surprised to see a convertible outside. Obviously someone had left it in a hurry. I ran into the house weapons on Locke and load. There was one body early on but it was the kitchen where two people had obviously put up a fight where the gruesomeness really begun.

It was horrifying. The first body was that of a younger girl the other an older women. A knife still around her waist. I looked around for the perpetrator, but could see nothing. that's when the older women's hand touched my writs (I screamed understandably. "It was the priest, Buffy," the women whispered to me. "Find angel" and with that her grip waned.

Angel? Who was angel? I pulled out her wallet, this always seemed to work movies, and flipped through it while calling the police.

There was a credit card, driver's licensee (with her address), money, a library card, and a picture of a very cute 7 year old, and a dark young man, Her son, I guess.

**TBC. .. . .**

Next Chapter; A funeral and Buffy's meeting with a certain Angel .. .

Please review


End file.
